Speak Now
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Paul imprints on his fiance's maid of honour. And to think, they were worried about the flower arrangments. Paul x OC
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Dead~ (Wedding Story)

"**His words: like swords,**

**They pierce my skin.**

**And carve my flesh, **

**To be like his. **

**Forgive him not, **

**For he knows the price. **

**As he pushes me further under, **

**My life I will sacrifice. **

**And sacrifice I will, **

**Baring one name. **

**His for the taking, **

**If only I were brave."**

Terri finished off the poem with the snap of the hard leather book. She looked around at us expectantly, hoping to get some sort of emotion out of us.

I blinked.

"Well," Knox pushed herself up higher in the cramped airplane chair, "I don't like it." Terri furrowed her brows in a huff and turned to the rest of us, waving away Knox's opinion. But Knox was stubborn, and defiant as always, so she continued, "I don't get it. It's stupid. Why kill yourself because of what some guy says to you?" She crunched loudly on a couple peanuts.

"No, no." Terri scolded, "You've got it all wrong. It's not a bout a girl killing herself because of a man, it's about-"

"Then what is it then?" Knox cut her off, her menacing stare turning towards the rest of us, hoping we'd side with her. She always did like to argue, even if she was wrong and everyone knew it.

"I think," Harper spoke up, still flipping through the sports magazine on her lap, "That the man stands for society and what it does to people." She sniffed lightly, holding an overly used tissue to her nose that she pulled -wrinkled- from her coat pocket. "She killed herself because she couldn't take society and what it does to you."

There was no need for her to explain what society did to a person. We all understood that very well ourselves. It was just odd hearing Harper say it. After all, she was the idea of perfection. Her body was perfect and healthy, she prided herself in school work, and out of the rest of us, she was probably the only one who pushed herself to exercise.

"And what do YOU know of the troubles of society?" Knox scoffed, looking out the window with newfound interest in the hills below. Harper shifted awkwardly in her seat as Terri searched through her book of poems for another one to read.

I sighed.

Those two were going to be giving us more and more trouble for the next month, I could feel it. Hopefully they didn't do anything stupid that ruined the wedding. Though, I can't say it'd be such a bad thing. My first words when Nora asked me to be her maid of honor were, "You're pregnant." But that just wasn't the case. She was in 'love.' Or what Nora thought was love anyway. None of us really know yet, we haven't met the guy. Apparently tall, dark, and handsome, with friends. That's all I really needed to know.

But he lived on an Indian reservation near Seattle, so of course Nora wandered over there one day for the beaches and the sun (Which was rare apparently) and just…ran into him. So here we were, flying thirty light-years all because she asked us -the dysfunctional group of college friends that we were- to come down and be her brides maids. And me to be her maid of honor, though there was nothing honorable (Or maiden) about me.

"I really hate rain." Knox scowled at the droplets that blocked her view from the window before turning back to us with an exasperated look of boredom.

"We must be getting close." Terri stopped mid sentence as she rattled off the words to another poem and checked her watch.

"Thank God, I can't wait to stretch." Harper rubbed the back of her sore knees and groaned. "Wanna go for a run with me when we get there, Remmy?"

I raised my brows at the girl, repressing a snort, and giggling. "Yeah, I think I'll pass."

"Remmy? Run? It's a death wish. The girl can barely walk." Knox giggled, smirking and chewing like a camel.

"I can run just as good as the next guy!" I defended playfully. She was right. Me and running just weren't a good idea.

"Well." Terri stated, shooting me a pointed look, "You can run just as WELL as the next guy."

We all rolled our eyes as Terri huffed about us not even TRYING to patch up our grammar. For her sake, I'd have to brush up on it. Maybe put the 'Grammar for Dummies' book she got me for Christmas to good use.

"Do you think they'll have food?" Harper questioned, leaning towards us as if we might whisper the answer, "I really want some apples or something. I should have offered to make the salad or something. With the way Nora eats, all they'll have at the wedding is Pop tarts and granola bars."

I giggled as Knox fumed about the nutritional value of granola bars.

"I heard she's got some woman down there helping her with food and stuff." I shrugged, picking at my nails- painted a deep blue upon Nora's request.

"Yeah, but she's gonna need your opinion before she does anything drastic. Like flowers, and table settings and stuff." Terri stated matter-of-factly, flipping the pages of her poem book and barely paying any attention.

"What'dya mean?"

She raised a neat black brow at my grammar but I simply rolled my eyes and waited for her to continue. "I _mean_, that you're her maid of honour, Remmy. You've gotta help pick out all the stuff and all."

"And not screw anything up." Knox cut in, swallowing loudly before offering me some peanuts out of her sweaty palm. I shook my head no quickly, sending blond curls out of the clip holding them away from my face.

"Don't worry, we'll help too, of course. The weddings not for another month." Harper cracked her neck and started rolling her shoulders back- smiling, "And just think, if things get too stressful, we could always go for a run."


	2. Chapter 2

{Remmy~ Speak Now}

"As if you could BREATHE in that thing." Knox complained, glaring heatedly towards the plane terminal. "And the seats! Did they NEED to be so close together? That is the LAST time I EVER-"

She was cut off as Harper snorted into her sports magazine loudly. Knox threatened her with a glare, and she quickly apologized. The last thing any of us wanted was to be of Knox's bad side.

Huffing, Terri hiked her laptop case higher on her shoulder and went on her tip toes( as if she wasn't tall enough) to look over the heads of the people hugging and gathering luggage. "I don't see her ANYWHERE. Are you sure you told her the right time?"

Knox narrowed her eyes at me, but Harper came to my defense as quickly as possible. "Of COURSE she did. Three O'clock on the dot."

Even though Harper seemed kind of…too perfect, at least I knew she'd always be the first one to have my back if I ever got into something bad.

"Oh, come off it you three, she's gotta be around here somewhere." But it seemed as if no one else cared much for where she was. Knox was eating a bag of Red Vines, Terri hadn't looked up from her book in AGES, and Harper was attempting to stretch in the middle of everything. A high pitched scream broke us out of our activities, and towards the screaming girl running towards us.

Nora Hammels was probably the only girl who I could really get on with. Her hair was long and red, her eyes were deep brown, her skin was flawless, and her smile was perfect. I didn't know how we would get her to be any better looking for the wedding. She was already beautiful.

"Calm yourself, woman!" I Exclaimed as she spun me around in a death grip. She obviously didn't understand the need for air.

"I'm so glad you came! I thought you'd just throw off the idea and go for ice cream instead." She muttered through the giggles and hugs. She hugged me a second time, squealing a little bit and grinning wider than she ever had.

"You're hair got longer!" She touched the Carmel curls and laughed.

"You're getting MARRIED." I pressed, watching as her eyes brightened and she did a little happy dance. If anything, Nora wasn't the kind of girl to get cold feet.

"Common, let's go. There's a beach here you know," She started as she grabbed one of my bags and started off towards where I guessed her car was. "And lots of rain though, I hope it doesn't rain on the wedding, but we're prepared of course. Tents and that nonsense. I can't wait for you to meet him! He's working now, but you'll meet him tonight. Remmy, I think you'll LOVE him. He's perfect!"

Nora had this thing for rambling. So, none of us actually got to say anything else until we were completely out at the car- which smelled of fire and grass- and buckled in.

"So! Tell me about him then!" I pushed. See, I wasn't much of a talker. I stuttered some, tripped over everything, but I did pride myself in being the funny one of the group. Yet still, the reason me and Nora got on so well was probably because she talked so much, and I didn't.

She blushed as she started up the car. I'd taken up the front seat next to her, and let the rest of them file into the back. "Well, he's sort of…a police officer on the reservation, ya know?" She paused, glancing at me before breathing out and continuing. "He's tall…strong…has a bit of an anger problem, but I never really see it…too much." A smile touched her lips. "Paul Walker. He's just…"She sighed, giggling to herself. I'd never seen her so in love.

"He's got hot friends, right?" Harper's voice broke in from the back, glancing at Knox and Terri who just didn't seem to care.

"I guess." Nora shrugged, pulling into a small driveway and shutting off the engine. I was the first one out, breathing in that fresh air smell and rolling my shoulder back. I stumbled towards the trunk, throwing it open and pulling out my stuff. It wasn't long before everyone was beside me doing the same thing.

I grabbed up all my bags, looking up towards the small house. It was small, and red bricked, but nice and flowery too. The grass around it was barely there anymore, but it was still grass I suppose. Turning with my bags in hand, I jumped nearly three inches, looking at the girl before me, and telling myself it was just a girl.

Her skin was paler than anyone I've ever seen before, and her height rivaled Knox's-which was saying a lot since Knox was the smallest girl I knew. She blinked her large black eyes at me, examining me steadily. I blushed. Her pink hair was faded to the point where it almost looked bleach blond again- but she didn't seem to notice. Her face was smooth, her body was small, and she popped out of no where. I'm pretty sure that wasn't normal- even for these parts.

"You have some freckles." She pointed out in a dreamy voice, lifting an ice cold finger to graze my cheek. "Just right there."

I nodded as Nora came up behind the girl, giggling nervously. "Oh, yeah, guys," It was than that I noticed everyone else was gathered around the girl as well, "This is Mona Lisa. She's been helping me with the wedding loads. She's Seth's imp- girlfriend. You'll meet him just inside."

The girl gave what I could only guess was her softest of smiles before humming an odd tune and walking into the house.

Nora giggled at my expression and told me to leave my stuff out here and that the 'guys' would get it, so I did and followed her inside. "You'll get used to her."

I took the steps one at a time, being as careful as I could though Knox seemed to think it was a good idea to push past everyone to make her first, and Harper was taking them two at a time. Terri still sat out by the car too involved with her book to notice us. "It's not the creepy thing I'm worried about." I explained, rolling my eyes, "I just don't want to wake up one morning to her cutting off my freckles."

**A/N~ Okay, so there goes the second chapter. Took a lot longer to write than it should have! Sorry about that! **

**Anyway, what do you guys think of Mona Lisa? She was completely inspired my the song Ballad Of Mona Lisa by Panic At The Disco. I just wanted to know what you thought of her, and if you even like her at all! Just so I know I'm portraying her right. **

**Anyway- as you probably guessed- she's a vampyre. And she does have a very strange power that will be revealed later on. :3 **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

There was hardly ever a time when me and Nora weren't together as kids.

Our mother's would warn us to be in by dark- but the warning wasn't really necessary anyway since Nora had been terrified of the dark ever since that day when we were really young out with Bill- My eldest brother out of the twelve others- riding bikes we borrowed from my other two oldest brothers, wearing the only dresses we had which were usually saved for church on Sundays. Church was a big deal in our houses- and in most of the neighborhood- so wearing the dresses on Friday was a pretty big deal- not to mention that we were both punished for weeks after our mothers found out. But we felt pretty in them, and at the time, the hot summer air blowing the bottoms of the dresses behind us was worth it- so we rode for hours. Way after dinner, and into the late night- even crossing the railroad tracks a couple blocks from our houses, until we reached the corner of fifth and Market, where we were forbidden to go- even if Bill was with us.

He was sixteen at the time, and to us, he was God. The guys around town loved him, the girls were IN love with him, and despite growing up the same way as the rest of us thirteen kids- poor, Christian, and Educated- he seemed the only one who was going to go anywhere with life.

But that night- the night Nora refused to go out after dark again- Bill got into a fight with some kids from the next neighborhood over who were starting trouble with him over his bike. It's been the only new bike we'd ever had in the family. Well, new to us anyway. Mom picked it up at a Church sale one year, and Bill claimed it as his own, polishing it and keeping it in good shape. It was promised to me when I got older- and me and Nora couldn't think of anything that could possibly be better.

If he knew what would've happened that night- I don't think he would have fought so hard over that stupid bike. We were surprised when we saw the kids from across town pull out their knives. They looked like the ones mom kept in the kitchen drawer, ones that would chop vegetables like they were butter, and to this day I don't think I would be able to use one.

It was odd seeing it happen- them stabbing him over, and over again. Like it didn't really matter what they were doing. Like they were just chopping vegetables like Mom did every now and then for dinner. They took the bike and left.

We cried as we peddled home- as fast as our little legs could take us, and told my mom. I don't think what happened really settled in until a couple weeks later when I realized he was really gone.

For a while before, me and Nora would argue a lot, and we weren't really good friends. But that kind of brought us together. I don't know if it was her sympathy- which seemed weird for an eight year old to feel- or if it was just the fact that we'd been together when it's happened. Mom didn't stop crying for months though. Sometimes at Church- when we refused to go and she had to force us into our clothes and shoes and practically drag us all there- we'd see her crying. Her head would be bent, but a little nudge from one of my other brothers made us all watch her.

"It's because you're stupid." Rob would whisper, not paying attention to the priest, "She's crying cause she knows you'll never be smart." At the time I believed him, but now I knew better.

We've grown a lot since then- me and Nora. I no longer wore my brother's hand me downs, and she progressed in style as well. Dresses were her new thing.

"I still can't believe you're getting married." Harper gushed, fussing around on the bed in Nora's room. We were getting the tour right about now, Nora's room was last on the list, and no one else seemed to be home yet. Mona Lisa followed behind our little group, smiling slightly when she caught one of us staring.

"I can." Knox chewed loudly on a piece of gum, "But this guy better be worth it."

"I WOULD like to meet him." I commented with a grin, leaning against the door frame in what I hoped was a cool kid pose. It was probably all I could do without falling on my face.

"Seth is here." Mona Lisa said a minute later, her dreamy voice meeting our ears softly- as if she whispered it while tranced.

"Already?" Nora pursed her lips just as the door opened and closed.

"OH DARLING!" A deep voice hollered, making a small smile touch her lips. "I'M HOOOOMMMMEEE."

"This isn't your house." She responded, turning on the spot when a tall, dark, and- as promised- handsome guy came up to her and lightly kissed her lips. This was Seth. Seth and Mona Lisa. I can't say if I liked it too much. Not to mention Knox was looking VERY discouraged.

"Seth. Clearwater." Nora's voice lowered to a growl as she saw the boy, narrowing her eyes in on him. Mona Lisa let out a very soft giggle, looking at Seth blankly.

"She knows about the stain left on her rug." Then, after a moment, she lowered her voice even lower and whispered, "RUN!" She found this very amusing, because a smile touched her lips as she watched Seth back away from Nora as she cursed him every way possible.

"I don't see why we deal with these people. Honestly. WHY are we friends with HER?" Knox groaned, rolling her eyes at Nora who was now being tickled senseless by this Seth character.

"Well," Mona Lisa sighed from next to me, "At least she didn't bite him."


	4. Chapter 4

Nora's kitchen was the biggest room in the house.

The counters were brown, the floor was covered in white tiles which took less than a day to lay down (Which Seth was quick to tell us), and the room was covered in little figures and gadgets that were so obviously Nora's. Some of them I even recognized from her old house when we were kids.

"Emily's still setting up for the 'family dinner' over at her place. But she looked like she needed some help." Seth said- barely audible- around a pop tart he stuffed in his mouth whole.

"Well why didn't you help her?" Nora sounded exasperated and annoyed with the boy, rummaging through the fridge herself until she yanked a heavy looking metal bowl from inside and tightened the tin foil wrapping around it before giving a short 'Potato Salad' in explanation, and washing her hands.

"You can't expect him to be that bright." Mona Lisa said in that weird voice that reminded me all too much of Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. Loony Lovegood. That fit her well.

She assessed me with her dark eyes, and gave a soft smile when I fidgeted nervously under her gaze. It was like she was sizing me up. Like she was a starving, and I was on the menu.

"Call her and tell her we're on her way." She huffed at Seth, turning and grinning at me as she handed Harper the bowl and walked towards the door.

Knox grumbled inaudibly as she followed after Nora, and Harper followed like a puppy. Terri practically fell over herself trying to walk and read all in one. I stopped at the doorway, glancing back over my shoulder at Mona Lisa who stood watching my back silently from the kitchen, her back pressed up against Seth's knees.

"Are you coming?" I quirked a brow at her, not that she looked too thrilled at the- rare- politeness in my voice. She blinked her perfectly wide eyes at me and smiled.

"I suppose I could tag along."

Emily's house was smaller than Nora's, and older looking. Like it was built a hundred years ago and had to be repaired as often as they breathed. But it was cute and home-y looking.

"She wants us to test food for the wedding." Nora grinned, leading the way up the steps.

"You're not having it catered?" Knox asked rudely, having Terri scoff at her and Harper send her a glare. Mona Lisa thought it was giggle worthy though.

"Emily's cooking is more than satisfactory. Or at least that's what Seth says." She nodded, jumping lively up the steps and creaking open the door.

"You don't eat her food, then?" I was right behind her, curiously taking in the room.

"I don't eat food." Mona Lisa stated simply, making her way towards the large couch and taking a seat gently. Emily was there in a second, giving out hugs and smiles to everyone, and offering muffins all around.

"You must be Remmy….oh, and Knox, how are you dear?"(- "what's it look like?"- )"Oh, and this must be Terri…and Harper! I've heard so much about you!"

I soon found - while sitting and chatting at Emily's kitchen table for a few hours- that Emily was a rather contradictory person. She didn't like church, but she appreciated religion. Education was everything, but she dropped out when she was in high school. La Push was dangerous at night, but it was her favorite time to shop. Cliff diving was dangerous, but it was one of her favorite things to do or watch when she was a couple years younger. Though she couldn't have been over twenty five.

She had these scars running down her face -Three long ones- and I didn't ask what she got them from. I guessed on wither her late night shopping or maybe the cliff diving thing, but either way she didn't tell us, and we didn't ask. Though Knox came close to saying something barbarically rude, and Harper had to stop her with a heavy stomp on her sneakered foot.

"Coffee anyone?" Emily asked, but we didn't really have a choice in the matter. She handed each of us our coffee- the coffee was poured into a tall glass instead of a mug like my mother did when I was young - and we showed are appreciation by humming nicely, or nodding in approval.

"Paul should be here any minute." Nora commented, biting her lip. I excused myself to the bathroom. I looked myself over in the mirror, running my fingers through my Carmel colored hair and TRYING to get all the knots out. I wasn't that successful. I never really was.

"Sorry bout that." I returned to the kitchen where Emily was talking on the phone. I gave a sorry look as I sat, only because I practically screamed coming into the room while she was on the phone. I really needed to practice my manors. Wouldn't that be the day?

PAUL POV

I'd given up on imprinting a long time ago.

So long ago, in fact, that I had enough time to find a nice girl, fall in love with her, and ask her to marry me. It wasn't something I had planned out for myself. If anything, marriage never really occurred to me while I was bedding as many girls as Washington had.

But Nora.

She was different, I suppose. Pretty, from a different country, nice, friendly, got on with the pack, figured out my secret as soon as she heard the legends, and pretty. Oh Godric, she was pretty. And now the fun began. Planning the wedding, being semi-decent to her friends, trying to get them to like me enough to not convince Nora to not marry me, and then-the worst part- actually showing up for the wedding.

See, I was fine with the whole wedding thing. But that pack…well, the pack mind was the pack mind. And once someone thinks about how horrible marriage can be, soon everyones thinking it. But I didn't really have doubts. No, I loved Nora. Loved her with all my heart. And somehow, I was going to have to suck it up, and marry her damn it.

I was Paul Fucking Walker. I could do this.


End file.
